Heart On Her Sleeve Kind of Girl
by Silent Broken Heart
Summary: Total Fax. This is a one shot for anti catherine hardwicke day so enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone,**

**I'm a big fan of Maximum Ride**** and now that Catherine Hardwicke is directing she has been saying very ridiculous things such as suggesting Kristen Stewart as Max and Robert Pattingson playing Fang in the movie. They are way too old for the parts, don't suit the parts and are too famous for this movie. End of story. Even if it was a joke like some people say it is we can still protest so St. Fang of Boredom made an official petition that has been seen by JP himself. **

**.**

**Please sign the petition if you agree. This one shot is for Anti Catherine Hardwicke day which FashionDiva7 came up with so support the cause and for more info check out her profile!**

**SBH**

**Xox**

**Disclaimer: JP is the owner of MR though Fang does live in my closet with Seth, Demetri and House…=)**

Heart on Her Sleeve Kind of Girl

The kids light breathing surrounded me as I kept watch, it was a peaceful night with no clouds and the moon shone brightly overhead. A slight breeze wafted through the trees around us but it was pleasant and comforting.

Angel and Nudge slept close together with Total curled up against Angel's stomach. Her blonde curls hung around her angelic face while her arms hugged Total closer, Nudge's mane of hair flew in all directions as she kicked out in sleep before lying still again. Iggy slept close to the fire with Gazzy on the other side of the warm blaze.

The flock slept in odd positions with their arms and legs sprawled everywhere. They were fed, safe for the present time and were as happy as they could be. I smiled standing up to rub my hands over the fire; even though it wasn't cold it was a comforting action.

Where we were sleeping was a small forest south of Oregon, the trees provided perfect shelter and we wouldn't be visible from the sky so it was pretty safe but I knew we couldn't stay long.

If you may have noticed I didn't mention where Fang was sleeping, that was because he always goes invisible when he sleeps so even though it makes me worry he's missing the entire time he can't help it. I knew the vague area he was sleeping in, it was away from the rest of the flock but close enough to know if someone moved in their sleep.

I turned on the ball of my foot and quickly headed back to the base of the watch tree; I picked up a leaf and examined it distractedly before a husky deep voice that sent thrills down my spine interrupted me.

I jumped startled at the sudden intrusion. I looked up into the dark brown eyes of Fang. They were filled with amusement and caring which made me blush and put my head down with my hair covering my face hoping he didn't notice. I heard him chuckle almost silently and knew he had indeed noticed.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" his voice was quiet, less then a whisper and enticed me to look up. His face was calm and happy so I nodded my head yes and stood up brushing off my pants.

Fang started to walk away but I knew someone needed to be on watch so I kicked Iggy awake then ran off behind Fang's retreating figure. We walked together in silence with the only sounds being our breathing and our quiet footsteps.

Eventually we came to a small stream with a big boulder beside it; we climbed up and lay down side by side looking up at the branches tangled above our heads. Moonlight shone through a few gaps illuminating the area.

"Why are we here Fang?" my voice was a whisper as I was scared I would kill the tranquillity of the place around us.

"I wanted to talk…about us." His answer was simple but to me if was like the world was going to end.

My whole body tensed ready to run for it at a moments notice, suddenly I was hyperaware of everything.

"Please don't go Max." Fang's voice sounded like he was being broken and was in pain. My head turned to face him, when I looked into his eyes I could see that if I left again I would lose him and that every time I ran from him it broke a little more of him each time. My heart ached when I saw those emotions and I knew that I couldn't run away from him again.

My body relaxed slightly as I spoke,

"Talk then."

His eyes lit up in hope when he realised I was staying.

"You're staying?"

I sighed and nodded before looking back up towards the branches again.

"I'm not like other girls Fang; I'm not the heart on her sleeve kind of girl." My voice nearly cracked thinking he would walk away when I told him that but he probably would have noticed by now.

Why me? I wasn't as girly as Lisa and Brigid and I didn't have red hair so why me?

His lips curved up into a full blown hundred watt smile that he reserved only for me and I couldn't help but smile back. I felt Fang's hand grab mine cradling it lovingly causing my heart to flutter like a humming bird.

"I'm not asking you to be." His voice was quiet but held so much determination and strength I couldn't doubt him when he said that.

I knew then that Fang liked me for who I was, not if I was girly or had red hair but for me and with knowing that I scooted closer to him and rested my head on his rock hard shoulder. His body tensed surprised for a moment before he relaxed and put an arm around my waist securely. He kissed my head gently as I closed my eyes feeling for the first time in my life, safe.


	2. THANKYOU!

**OMG! I feel so loved! I opened my inbox to find that out of 30 messages over half of them were for this story, either people adding it as a fav story or reviewing! Sorry if you got excited but this is only a one-shot and I just wanted to say a big THANKYOU! You guys all rock and I'm glad you like it! **

**Love you all,**

**SBH**

**xox**


	3. MR AWARDS!

**Hey guys,**

**Once again you can see this isn't another chapter or an add-on but keep reading because I have great news! **

**I have been nominated for the Ella award in the MR awards! Go check out the website for the MR awards: www . mrawards . yolasite . com **

**Just remove the spaces in the url! I'm so happy abo ut this. The Ella award is for best one shot. =)**

**SBH**

**Xox**

**P.S It'd be extra cool if after you check out the awards you check out the other stories I have. ;)**


	4. I WON!

**OMG! I would like to say a big thank you to everyone who voted for me in the MR awards! I can't believe it! For those of you who don't know, I came first for the Ella award! **

**The Ella award was for the best one shot. This means a whole lot to me so once again THANK YOU for voting! **

**You can not believe how happy I am right now! **

**=]**

**SBH**

**xxoxx**


End file.
